Victory of the forces of evil
by Ravin MadMan
Summary: After the events of Starcrushed, Marco is devastated and attempts to find some way to help his friend. Now he and Star separately prepare for a war that will change Mewni forever. Will Star and Marco succeed or is this truly a victory for the forces of evil? rated m for blood, gore, gruesome scenes of cruelty, and highly suggestive themes.
1. No More Magic

Marco's journal entry 195: Everything has gone to hell and I don't know if I can get me and Jackie out of this alive. I wish she would have stayed back home. We lost contact with Tom and Hekapoo has gone berserk. We are currently holed up in a ruined house about a mile from the castle. Toffee has it well defended and I still can't feel my arm. I'm afraid I might have to call off Star's rescue. Jackie and I are surrounded by enemies with no shelter, no gear, no friends, no hope. I have no choice, we need to escape and regroup, live to try again. May Glossaryck have mercy on my soul.

Eight years earlier.

"Goodbye!" Star ran back to her room in tears.

"Star wait!" Marco ran to catch up with her. "What do you mean-huh!"

Her room slowly began disappearing until nothing left of Star remained. Marco could do nothing but stand there as every trace of his best friend vanished before his eyes.

When Marco didn't come back downstairs Jackie decided to check on him. As she entered the room, she saw Marco lying on the floor. "Marco, whats wrong?" Jackie asked a look of concern spread over her face.

Marco looked at Jackie and it was clear to her he had been silently crying, the tears still on his cheeks. "Star's gone. There isn't a trace of her left." Marco replied, his voice was cracking. "My best friend is gone. she just... left."

"Well can't you just go see her? talk things out?"

Marco just shook his head. "No Jackie you don't understand. Star went back to her dimension and took all of her magical stuff with her. There is no way to get to her."

Jackie thought for a second, "Well maybe if you-"

"MAYBE IF I WHAT!?" Marco yelled, immediately regretting his outburst.

Jackie Had a look that was a mixture of hurt and anger. "Don't snap at me like that," her voice was low, "I was only trying to help. I don't deserve to get my head bitten off."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Please, just go back downstairs and enjoy the party. I need a few minutes."

Jackie wanted to argue but Marco looked devastated. His eyes were were red from tears, all light gone from them, his breathing was ragged and his voice was threatening to break. She decided it would be best to leave him be for the time being so he could calm down. So with a nod she got up and walked down to rejoin the party.

Marco sat there in silence for another half hour thinking of what star said and what it meant. He had just learned that his best friend had a crush on him and now she was gone. He was going through a sea of conflicting emotions. Anger that Star left immediately after dropping a bombshell like that. Sorrow, that his best friend had abandoned him. A few other emotions that were confusing and he didn't want to think about.

Eventually he got tired of thinking and decided to head back downstairs. He didn't join the party and just sat on the couch staring blankly at the television.

Next thing Marco knew, someone was resting their head on his shoulder. He turned to see Jackie staring at him.

"Did you know?" she asked.

"Know what?"

Jackie rolled her eyes, "That Star had a crush on you? Before you and I got together, did-you-know?"

This caught Marco by surprise. he thought about it for a moment before giving his reply. "No, I had no idea. I only had a suspicion after Star's Song Day when Ruberiot mentioned it, and he wasn't subtle." He let out a sigh and then looked up thinking back to the past few months with Star. He couldn't think of a single time before the past few days that would have hinted at Stars feelings.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Marco looked at her. "Not really, I mean I don't think I'm ready to talk about it. I don't even understand my own feelings on the matter."

" _Soo_ your response is to sulk on the couch?"

"Yeah, basically."

irritated, Jackie pinched Marco.

"OW! Why'd you do that?" He whined, rubbing his afflicted arm.

"Since when are you Mr. Quitter? You're the guy who told me every embarrassing secret in your _twisted_ little closet just so you could ask me out. I mean what the hell Marco. If it's bothering you this much why won't you even look for a way to reach her?"

"Star took all of her magical items with her and I don't have any magic."

"That isn't true Diaz."

"Who said that? Identify yourself!" Marco demanded.

Janna popped up from behind the couch.

Marco nearly jumped out of his skin and fell hard on the floor.

"How and when did you get back there?" He asked, pulling himself back onto the couch.

"Well, people were leaving and i was bored. I saw the two of you on the couch and thought to myself, hey why not hide here and eavesdrop."

Marco shot her a withering glance before becoming alert again. "Wait, people are leaving?"

"Left." Janna corrected.

"When did that happen?"

Janna looked hesitant to reply. "Most took off after that whole scene with Star. It made them feel uncomfortable. The rest began to slowly shuffle out when they saw you come back down looking like your heart was kicked in the dick."

Jackie smirked. " _Very_ classy way to put it." Her voice dripped with lighthearted sarcasm.

Janna just shrugged. "Hey I try."

Irritated, Marco decided to find out what Janna wanted so he could get rid of her. "What do you want Janna? You said I was wrong, so tell me what you know."

"Don't you have those fancy new scissors? I remember Star was telling me you ear- HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

Marco was already running up to his room. Janna huffed. "Oh yeah, leave while I'm still talking, cuz that's not rude at all."

Digging through his room was yielding no results, so Marco started searching the rest of the house, all the while Jackie sat there on the couch next to Janna who was eating some popcorn.

After searching the entirety of the house, he still found nothing.

"Come on, where is it?" Then a thought occurred to him. "No. Star, you didn't. You wouldn't."

Star had taken the scissors. Marco was stuck on earth. Stranded with no way to find and throttle his friend.


	2. No More Peace

Moon, where were you? Why are you hurt? I was so worried, what is star doing here?" King River asked the last question with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Not now River. Go gather everyone for a meeting in the war room. Star I need you to be there too, come now." Moon went to grab stars hand, but star pulled away.

Star looked her mother dead in the eyes, tears still streaming from recent events. "No mom. not until i get some answers. Why are we going to the war room? How do you know toffee's back? Why are you dressed like that? WHY ARE YOU HURT? I had to leave Earth and leave Marco. So at the very least I deserve answers."

Moon sighed. sometimes Star was too much like her father. "Look, Star, I will explain everything in the war room with the rest of the council. Please Star, just do as i say for now."

Star wanted to scream. "YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT AND YET I NEVER GET ANY ANSWERS!"

Moon was taken back but remained calm. "Star now is not the time for this. I promise you will get you answers." Moons face softened. "I know this hasn't been easy for you But I need you to stay strong now. Please."

Star was still far from happy about her mothers response but simply nodded in agreement. She knew if she continued to cause a scene her mother would never let her into the meeting. She would never get her answers then.

Moon gave a sad smile, glad that it wasn't going to turn into a fight but sad that, after all Star had been through, here she was, spirit too broken to even bother arguing for the answers she desperately wanted. "The council won't be here for another couple of hours. Take some time to calm down, and wipe the tears from your eyes. I'll go and get you when we are ready. I truly am sorry sweetie"

Star nodded and slowly made her way up to her room. When she made to her room she dug into her pocket and pulled out Marco's dimensional scissors. Clutching the scissors, Star went to her bed and began to cry. Sobs racking her whole body.

-Two Hours Later-

Moon had just reached Stars room when her door opened. Star had managed to make herself look presentable despite her little episode. Moon gave her a loving smile, one that only a mother could manage, and spoke softly "Star, the council is here, are you ready?"

Star took a deep breath, "Yeah Mom, let's go."

Once they made it to the war room they could hear the confused murmuring, and when the entered Star could see one members of her family, excluding her father and mother, three monsters that looked like Ludo's family, and then Hekapoo, Rhombulus, and Omnitraxis Prime,

(ooh, they don't look too good) Star thought. she started to take note of how weary they looked, how drained they were.

Hekapoo had heavy bags under her eyes, her eyes themselves having dark rings around them. The fire atop her head was no more than a smoldering cinder. Rhombulus looked dull, drained of color and had a crack running across his face. Omnitraxis was just a scratched up face hanging on the wall by a nail, not strong enough to form a body or even float.

Etheria Butterfly was the first to speak up, "Moon what is the meaning of this? Why have you called the council? And to the war room no less." Etheria seemed really irritated that she had bothered and had to interrupt her schedule to show up.

"HEY SHOW SOME RESPECT-" Rhombulus Yelled before being racked by a fit of coughing.

Hekapoo was the next to speak, though her voice came out weak, "I can't believe I'm saying this but Rhombulus is right. Moon wouldn't have called you if it wasn't urgent."

Etheria looked livid. She was not used to being called out like this. "I'm sorry speak up. I have trouble hearing mumbling pests who think they are all that because of their powers."

Hekapoo was about to retort when Omnitraxis Spoke up, "Forgive me but I suggest you watch your tone. We are the Magic High Commission and by far exceed any authority you _think_ you may have. Now as for her speaking up, we are still recovering. We would be dead if not for Moon, and for Chancellor Lekhmet's sacrifice."

A Few moments passed as this news sank in. Etheria remained quiet.

Moon had been watching this whole show with an exhausted expression. she was far to tired for Aunt Etheria's shit. "Now that people are ready to listen," she began, shooting a furious glance at her aunt, "I've called you all her to discuss a matter of dire importance." Moon turned to face Lord Brudo and Lady Avarius. "I'm sorry but it seem's Ludo has been possessed by Toffee.

Everyone at the table gasped at the mention of his name.

"But, Queen Moon I thought your daughter destroyed him!" Lady Avarius was deeply disturbed by this news.

"Ergh, It figures he'd still be around. Two wars wasn't even enough to get rid of him. Why would this time be any different?", came Lord Brudo's response.

Dennis, who had been quiet until recently decided to speak up, "AREN'T YOU GOING TO ASK ABOUT LUDO? HE'S YOUR SON, MY BROTHER? NO WONDER HE TOOK THE CASTLE AND KICKED YOU OUT!"

Everyone looked shocked, not even Queen Moon had expected such an outburst from Dennis.

Lord Brudo was pissed that his son would speak to him like that in front of the Queen and so many other important figures. "WATCH YOURSELF SON! YOU ARE ONLY HERE ON QUEEN MOONS PERSONAL REQUEST!"

Moon decided then to interrupt what was bound to become a brawl. "It's quite alright Lord Brudo. Look, Dennis, before Toffee took over I spoke with Ludo. He cared about you, but Toffee is in control now. There's nothing we can do for him."

Dennis was on the verge of tears. It seemed as though he was about to speak but he held his tongue and instead stormed off.

"Don't worry about him Queen Moon. He just need to work it out. He'll fly around a bit to vent." Lady Avarius assured.

Moon nodded. "Toffee has also managed to absorb the magic from the Magic High Commission and I when we went to try and retrieve the book of spells and Glossaryck. He is far stronger than ever before now that he can wield magic. He nearly killed us all."

Etheria's eyes were wide with fear. "He can use _magic_ now?! How can we possibly hope to beat him this time?"

"I'm going to teach Star the Darkest spell."

"I WONT ALLOW IT!" King River roared. "You know the price of that spell! You're lucky to be alive yourself."

"River, I'm only teaching her it as a last resort. I will train her in other spell and combat before I even attempt to teach that spell but she will have to learn it."

King River wasn't happy about this and had a scowl on his face. "We. Will. Talk. Later."

Moon ignored this. "Now we need to prepare for war. I have already dispatched a messenger to our allies in the Pony Head kingdom.

"Lord Brudo, I need you and Lady Avarius to go here" Moon pointed to a spot on the map that lay atop the table. Star has informed me that there are a number of monsters who support her there. I need you to see if they will stand by us."

The Lord and Lady bowed. "It will be done." Said Lord Brudo.

"River, Aunt Etheria, I need the two of you to prepare a regime and prepare the people. I need to direct my full attention into training Star."

Etheria was displeased at the fact that she would have to work with River. "I think not."

Moon turned to meet her aunt's gaze. "Don't argue with me Etheria. We are preparing for war. Disobedience simply cannot be tolerated in such a crucial time. You of all people know the price of wartime disobedience."

Etheria blanched at that. "Fine. Have it your way." She spat.

"Good. Now let us prepare."

-Outskirts of the Forest of Mewni-

In the forest on the outskirts of Mewni, a blood covered Toffee read the missive he'd just picked up. "So, they're preparing for war are they? Good, its time for some revenge and bloodshed. What do you think?", He asked, turning to the disemboweled remains of the mewman courier. "I agree. it sounds like a good time." He started to walk back into the shadows, his maniacal laughter echoing throughout the woods.


	3. As Time Passes

"I don't think so Jackie. It's been two months. I don't think Stars coming back." Marco was sitting on his bed with his laptop.

"Well you Can't give up Marco. I know You would never forgive yourself." Jackie responded. "I'll be back in Two days. I can help then. I need to go bye Marco."

"Bye Jackie, enjoy the rest of your trip." Marco shut off his laptop and let out a long exhausted sigh. He hadn't given up. At least not yet, but holding on to hope was hard when every possible way to find his best friend had been taken away from him.

He had decided to focus on karate so that, if Star came looking for help, he could provide it. Over the course of the past two months he had finally managed to earn his black belt. He continued to train constantly only stopping to spend time with Jackie, but she had left last week to visit her cousin's cabin in Oregon, so he took advantage of that time and continued to train.

Marco decided to head back down to his personal training room. It had once been Stars but, after a month with no word from her, Marco decided to use it for his own purposes.

The walls of his room were lined with an array of weapons that he had started practicing with. The floor had mats laid out in the center, in the left hand corner of the room was a punching bag and in the right hand corner was a bopper clown.

Marco had a feeling that karate alone wouldn't be enough so he started to collect and train in the use of kunai, shurikens, kukri's, and,by far his favorite kind of weapon, staffs. All paid for by his line of princess products.

He went to grab a straight bo staff made of red oakwood, proceeding to spin it and perform practice swings. In the middle of a spin Marco heard a voice.

"Hey kid!"

Next thing Marco knew he had cracked himself in the head with his staff and fell unconscious.

"Hey kid, you alright?"

Marco looked around. All he could see was darkness. "Who said that?"

The reply came from the empty void that surrounded him. "Who I am is not important right now. Star needs your help. More now than ever before."

"Well, I'd loove to help, but Star stranded me here." Marco replied, sarcastically. He looked down trying to fight the surge of emotion that began to well up. "I can't even talk to her, let alone reach her."

"Have you given up on her?"

Marco looked up, uttering one word, "NEVER." His voice was full of conviction and his eyes full of fire.

"Good." Replied the voice, in a tone indicative of approval and appreciation. "Keep training. Keep searching. Never give up on her. A way will present itself Marco Diaz."

Marco nodded before voicing an observation that was bothering him. "You sound familiar. Kind of annoying to be precise. No offense."

"You do realize, saying no offense doesn't remove the offensiveness, right?"

Marco looked down at his shoes. "Yeah I know. Hey where am I anyways?"

"Oh, well, you are unconscious and about to wake up. Bye, have fun, see you next time you knock yourself out, and way to change the subject."

"WAIT, WHAT!?"

Next thing Marco knew he was waking in a hospital bed, his parents and Jackie sitting in chairs lining the wall of his stark white hospital room.

Jackie was the first to notice Marco wake up. "Marco! How are you feeling?"

"Uggh. Why do I feel like I was hit by a tree." Marco asked. His head was pounding and Jackie's yelling wasn't helping.

"Technically, it was a stick and don't blame the tree. You hit yourself." Jackie was smirking, planning on teasing him relentlessly later but for now, concerned girlfriend time. "What happened? You never hit yourself."

"I don't know. My heads all groggy. Wait, how are you here? you weren't flying back for another two days."

Jackie hesitated before answering. "Marco, you've been unconscious for five days. They thought you slipped into a coma."

"What? That doesn't make any sense. I couldn't have hit myself that hard."

"Well miho, the doctors were confused by it too. I mean sure there was blood loss and you'll have a nasty scar, but you should have woken up sooner. We were all worried." his father said. Mr. Diaz went over and put his hand on Marco's shoulder. "Are you okay miho?" he asked, looking Marco in the eye.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry. You have a mirror" His mother fished one out of her purse and handed it to him. Marco looked and saw that he had a scar in the shape of a crescent moon next to his right eye and temple.

Marco took all of this in stride. He had been used to injuries due to his training in karate. Sparring in martial arts always carried the risk of injury, it was just a fact of life, but seeing the worry on their faces, he decided to try and lighten the mood.

Turning to face Jackie, he gave a smile. "A scar huh. Well, am I still pretty?" Marco gave his best sultry face, batting his eyelids at Jackie.

Jackie, trying to suppress her laughter and somehow holding a straight face, managed to say, "Eh, lets just say it's a good thing I'm not dating you for you looks."

Marco feigned a look of hurt and betrayal, "Jackie Lynn Thomas, are you saying I'm ugly? I am hurt."

At that moment The doctor entered the room. "Well I'd certainly say you're hurt. Good to see you're finally awake. How are you feeling?"

"Um, pretty good I guess. A bit of a headache and hurt ego," that last part said with a playful smirk at Jackie, "but otherwise I feel fine."

"I see. Well that's good news, but we will need to keep you hear for another day. Just in case. This should help with your headache a bit."

The doctor handed him a plastic cup with a purple liquid inside. Marco downed it's contents.

"Thank you doctor Ma-hay-sworn."

The doctor rolled her eyes only mildly annoyed. "It's Maheswaran."

Marco did't hear the correction though as he slipped from consciousness.

Next thing Marco knew, he was back in the void.

"What did that doctor give me?"

"Woah, did not expect you back so fast. You must have been eager to talk with me again, I'm flattered." Came the voice once more

"Ugh, you again. who are you anyways?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sigh, "Very well. It is I, Glossaryck." With that exclamation he materialized in front of Marco.

Marco let out a torrent of insults and anger at the entity who had betrayed and abandoned star.

"Woah, woah, woah, easy there. Is that any way to talk to a god?"

That got Marco's attention. "Waaaiit, you're a god?" Considering Glossaryck was currently trimming nose hairs, Marco found this difficult to believe.

"Yes I'm a go-OH ME, THAT HURTS," Glossaryck screamed in a very ungodly way, as he began pulling nose hairs.

"Umm, could you possibly hold off on that until after you explain why we're even talking in the first place." Marco was already tired of Glossaryck's bullshit.

"Hmm? Well I think personal hygiene is very important but sure, why not. I'm here to offer advice. things are going to be extremely difficult for you in the near future, but nowhere near as hard as it will be for Star." Glossaryck had a sorrowful look on his face, one etched with deep regret and self-hatred. "I do care about Star you know. She is the favorite of all my pupils, past and present."

This random showing of emotion from someone who always seemed emotionless surprised Marco. "Then why did you abandon her?"

Glossaryck flinched at that, surprising Marco even more. "I had no choice. It was the only way to get her to reach to new heights before whats to come. It was better that I leave then than wait till later. Know this Marco, after today I can no longer interfere with events, even to offer advice, so listen to what I say very closely. Afterwards there is a gift to bestow upon you so you may help Star in the coming year. Well Marco are you ready to learn?"

Marco's head was swirling. god, advice, gift, the dangers that the next year will bring. At last he managed to answer. " Very well. I'll listen, for Star's sake."


	4. All Things Change

"Well Star it seems Glossaryck and Baby were right. You are more advanced in your casting than I had ever imagined." Moon gave an approving smile before groaning in pain.

"Aww, thanks Mom. I try." Star responded before she too, let out a groan.

Star and Moon had been sparring for the past two months and were both hurt and exhausted from the days practice. Star had been using her wand to fight Moon who had been in her butterfly form. The sparring was producing results. Stars spells were more powerful and accurate. She also managed to come up with new ones possessing a wide variety of effects.

Almost everything was going according to plan.

Lord Brudo and Lady Avarius had been successful in recruiting the monsters in Ludo's old lair, all of them being more than willing to fight alongside the rebel princess. They were now camped in the fields outside Mewni's walls.

King River had successfully prepared a regime of five hundred soldiers and one hundred battle capable civilians. All of the other civilians went through drills on which routes to use when the time to take refuge in the castle comes.

Etheria had set up defensive barriers and traps along along the perimeter of the kingdom. She had the castle set up with so many magical protection spells a pigeon couldn't even roost on it. Yet she continued to insist that more measures were to be taken. Though Moon suspected it was only an excuse to not have to work with River.

The only thing that seemed to be wrong was that no response had come from Pony Head Kingdom, which had Moon extremely worried.

Deciding to look into it she turned to face Star. "Star, I think its about time you learn how to use the butterfly form."

Star's eyes grew to an impossible size. "Reeeeaaallyy?"

Moon started to have second thoughts but smiled and said, "Yes Star. first thing tomorrow you will begin training. In the meantime I need to look into some things."

With that Moon left the room where Star was still lying down giggling in the most terrifying manner.

Turning to a guard she ordered, "Tell River I'm going to talk to King Pony Head myself and find out why he hasn't responded.

The guard gave a curt nod and set off at once.

Moon pulled out her pair of dimensional scissors and cut open a portal to the Pony Head Kingdom.

She stepped into a scene that came straight from a nightmare. The kingdom was in flames the ashes mixing in the air with the smell of fresh corpses to choke any who attempted to breath. pony-head bodies were everywhere their blood staining the earth.

As Moon looked on she saw Toffee With Princess Pony Head unmoving at his feet, King Pony Head prepared to charge in a desperate bid to avenge his little girl. With a roar of pure fury he flew toward Toffee.

Moon tried to scream for him to stop before it was too late, but the roaring fires, ash choked air, and furious cries of the King drowned out her voice.

As he reached Toffee, he suddenly stopped, his eyes widening in abject terror. Toffee used this time completely bisect the now dead king. Finally he turned toward Moon.

"Toffee what have you done?" was all Moon could choke out.

"Oh nothing really. I simply unleashed the monster Tantibus, among others, laid waste to the entire Pony Head Kingdom, and from now on will do the same to every ally you try to call to your aid." Toffee started to break out into a psychotic laughter.

Suddenly Moon awoke. The flames were gone and ash no longer choked the air but the horrors were still all around her. The two haves of the once proud king were where she saw them fall. All of the bodies were where she had seen them in her nightmare.

But something was off. The cadavers were too decomposed to have only existed last night. They were at a point that indicated they had been there for at least a month.

Using her scissors, a visibly shaken Moon, stepped through back to Mewni.

Once she was back in Mewni, Moon was met by River and Star.

"Mom, what's wrong." Star was concerned, she had never seen her mother look so shaken up, which didn't even come close to describing it.

"Yes Dear what is the matter? you look like you've stared Tantibus in the eyes." River was worried as well. Moon never let anyone see her cry, not even him or Star, yet here she was, tears streaming down her face.

"It is so much worse than that. Star, River, we need to talk. Star I'm so sorry sweetie." Moon began to share what she had just witnessed.

When she had finished River was ashen-faced and Star looked ready to crumble away to dust.

River was the first to break the silence. "So, I think we should brief the others on this matter. I will go and gather them." He turned to Star. "I'm sorry you have had to suffer so much at such a young age my little girl. But you must be strong. Toffee is not known to be merciful. No doubt he will do something even worse. You must be prepared and be the Rebel Princess that mewmans and monsters alike rally behind." With those words he set off to find the rest of the council.

Now it was Moons turn to speak. "Your father's right dear. You have become a symbol of hope and change. I know it's hard and that the pain hurts. But you must keep moving on, for the sake of your subjects."

Star turned towards her mother, tears streaming down her face and a lost look in her eyes. "Will the pain ever go away?"

Moon hugged her daughter and began to stroke her hair. Never had she wanted to hide the horrors of the world from Star as much as she wanted to now.

"I'm afraid not sweetie. The pain lasts forever. It does however, dull with time and becomes more bearable."

After a while Star calmed down. "What did you mean by 'Your subjects'?"

"The people of Mewnie see you as their queen now. They no longer trust me or your father. It seems you were right though. When they found out that you were the reason Ruberiot revealed the truth they began to trust you. I was wrong, honesty was the right course."

Moon sighed. "I can no longer lay claim to the throne. The people will only follow if you to lead them. Star Butterfly, I, Moon Butterfly, hereby relinquish the crown to you."


	5. New Magic Rises

Hey guys hope you enjoy the new chapter. I've hit a bit of writers block on this one.

As for the cameo of Connie's mom from Steven Universe, it is to set up some stuff for a crossover sequel. I did not list this story as a crossover as she is the only SU character to appear in this story, and only for Marco's time in the hospital.

sorry guys i put a beta version of this chapter up on the 1st on accident. this is the finished one.

please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

"Well, first things first," Glossaryck let out a weary sigh, "Mewni is heading for war."

"What? Why?"

"Didn't Star tell you? I don't see why she would hide it."

"Tell me what Glossaryck?" Marco was starting to get agitated. "What don't I know?"

"Hmm. Oh, well, there are lots of things you don't know. Please be specific."

Marco grit his teeth. "You were going to tell me why Mewni was heading for war."

"Oh, right, that. Well, after Toffee possessed Ludo, stole all the knowledge from the Book of Spells, and beat down the entire Magic High Commision leading to Chancellor Lekmet's death, he deci-"

"HOLD THE PHONE! I need a minute to process that." Marco's eye was twitching and Glossaryck could have sworn he saw smoke.

"You... You okay Marco? Got it worked out?"

"I, I think so." The look on his face wasn't very convincing.

"Good, now, as I was saying, Toffee then decided it would be fun to release some ancient monsters of near godlike power that me and the other deities had sealed away. (Still trying to figure out how he managed that one.)" Glossaryck seemed more agitated now. "He intends to hunt Star down and get his finger."

"All this, just for a finger?"Marco was absolutely baffled. "Why?" was all he managed.

"When Moon was still only a princess Toffee had waged war on Mewni. He had lost, but taken the lives of the King and Queen. Two years later Toffee made another attempt. This time he nearly won."

Glossaryck paused, checking to see if Marco was still following. Satisfied, he continued,"Moon only managed to stop him by utilizing a magic that precedes even me. All of her fury, hate, sorrow, and fears, condensed into an energy so powerful, no god would dare get in its path. It was intended to destroy him, however, the fight went airborne and it was this factor alone that harmed her aim. Moon hit him, but instead of hitting his heart it severed his finger, sealing the majority of his original power within it."

"Okay, that makes sense. But why go after Star?"

"His finger was sealed within the wand. Star took it out, but it's still in her possession."

"Next time I see Star I am going to throttle her for hiding all this. I thought she trusted me." Marco was dismayed.

"So did I. Hmm, it bothers me that she kept this from you. Anyways, now that you are up to speed, Marco, what do you know about Earth magic?"

"It doesn't exist."

"WRONG! Earth does have magic. Granted it's a very different kind. This is the only dimension where I've seen it used."

"What magic could we possibly have? Why aren't people using it daily?"

"Well, for one, it is difficult and dangerous to control, let alone access. There is also the fact that humans have turned away from magic, leaving very few to practice it."

"Okay. I guess that makes sense."

"As for what kind it is, well, think of the life force of all living things. Through something known as animism, one could project their soul from their body, drain peoples life force or give their life force to another. I gave Lekmet a version of this that relied on mewman magic. The other energy is known as aura, a kinda shell like energy that surrounds living things. Those in tune with there own energy can manipulate the aura and form it to suit their needs. You still with me Marco?"

"Yeah, though this feels oddly like school."

"Well I am trying to teach you. Anywho, I'm going to help you develop the ability to use the two energies. Afterwards I'll need to inform you on one other thing. You won't like it. Are you ready?"

"Wait, what is the danger in using this?"

"Oh, nothing much, just use it too much at once and you may explode into a fantastic fireworks display."

"WHAT!"

"Don't worry, it's a pretty way to die. Now let's begin." Before Marco could protest Glossaryck slapped Marco's subconscious across the back of the head.

Back in the real world

"WHY IS HE GLOWING?"Dr. Maheswaran asked, "Who are the people he's mumbling about." She turned to Jackie since the parents had left earlier.

"I don't know about the first thing, but the people are long stories." Jackie noticed the doctor wasn't nearly as surprised as she should have been, considering her patient had a deep purple glow about him.

All of a sudden Marco started screaming out in pain, "GLOSSARYCK, STOP IT BURNS!" It seemed his pleas were unheeded as he continued to thrash and scream in agony.

Dr. Maheswaran called for more doctors. In a matter of seconds they had wheeled Marco out of the room.

Eventually they brought him back. Maheswaran looked exhausted.

After the other doctors left the room she turned to Jackie. "We managed to sedate him, however, his blood work came in. You know, it's the strangest thing. We found traces of squid DNA within. Would you care to elaborate? Or is it another long story?"

"You wouldn't believe a word of it."

Dr. Meheswaran just smiled and laughed. "My daughter is best friends with a human-magic space rock hybrid. Don't tell me what I will or will not believe."

Jackie had so many questions, but alas her brain had broke so all she could do was explain what Marco had told her about his and Star's adventures.

"So basically, magic aliens? Why am I not surprised. Well I will try to come up with an excuse for the other doctors, but it won't be easy to find a good one."

"Hey, can I have a glass of water? My throat is parched." Marco now sat wide awake and looking like he had just gotten the best nights sleep.

"How are you awake? We sedated you with the full legally allowed dose." Dr Meheswaran asked, handing Marco his water.

"I don't know about that but I need to get out of here. I'm feeling better so when can I leave?" There was urgency in his voice.

"I can try to get you out tomorrow, but no promises."

Sadly, Marco had to stay in the hospital a few more days as Dr. Maheswaran had to go back home due to some disaster back home. Apparently she took her family to California as a vacation and decided to help out here during their stay. Jackie wondered if she'd run into her again, she still had questions.

The doctors ran a few more tests and finally released him. His parents tried to convince him to let them drive him home but he insisted on walking the two miles, claiming to need the exercise.

They decided to ask Jackie to walk with him. The pair walked out of the hospital to start the walk home.

"You sure about this Marco? It's a long walk and you still get headaches."

"I'm sure Jackie, I need the exercise. Besides, the headaches aren't that bad." Marco did his best to give a reassuring smile as they continued on through town.

Along the way Jackie decided to ask about his glowing and, to a lesser extent, his screaming. "Dude, you looked like a purple night light and your screaming had everyone freaking out. What happened? Do you know?"

Marco didn't want to talk about it but he felt Jackie deserved to know, so, reluctantly, he recounted his meeting with Glossaryck. "As for the screaming, well, learning this stuff required my soul to go through extreme torment, but everything he tried failed until..." Marco paused.

"Until what?" Jackie urged.

"He kept subjecting me to scenarios where I was doomed to always fail in saving you or Star, sometimes both. Eventually I broke and everything went purple and I was standing in front of the two of you, clad in purple armor, tanking a blast that would have killed you both. Afterwards Glossaryck told me that Tom had given him something for me in case Toffee tried pulling any stunts like last time."

Marco pulled up the back of his shirt, revealing a black flame shaped marking burned into his back.

"Ouch."

"Yeah. It acts as a means of escape. It will allow me to teleport to Tom's home."

"So you can go see Star now?"

Marco shook his head. "No. Star is busy and can't afford such a distraction right now. Things are bad in Mewni. I need to stay here and train with my new powers."

He didn't tell her about the secret Glossaryck told him. Marco was still coming to terms with it himself.


	6. Old Friend's Fall

_Hey guys, I'm stuck on chapter 7 right now and am currently banging my head against the wall trying to figure out how to continue with Marco's time on Earth. While i try to get past this point of soul crushing despair at my utter inability to finish the chapter, there may be a bit more of a wait than usual. Sorry guys._

* * *

"I'm sorry Star, but it has to be done. After the Ruberiot escapade the people no longer trust your father or I. They trust you though."

Star looked up at her mother. "What? Why trust me?"

Moon smiled and had a look of pure pride at what her daughter did. "It seems the truth was the right call sweetie. You were the reason the truth got out and due to your honesty you are viewed in a better light. They feel you will lead them down a better path."

"Okay, but I still don't understand, why give me the crown just because of that?"

"There is more to being queen than just ruling, Star. The crown only has as much power as the people choose to give it." Moon let out a sigh, "Since the people no longer support your father and I, every day we remain on the throne increases the risk of insurrection. Mewni cannot afford this at such a critical time and the people need a leader they trust. I'm doing this for the good of the kingdom."

"But I don't know how to run a kingdom! I don't know the first thing about being queen." Star was desperate to change her mothers mind. How could she possibly hope to lead?

"Star, I will still be there to help you. You will be queen but I will help guide you through it and handle the more complex issues, but _you_ must take the throne."

"Fine. We should get ready for the meeting." Star was not happy about her mother just dropping this bombshell on her and needed to vent. "I'm going to the garden to try... try to calm down."

Moon cast Star a worried glance. "Alright sweetie, we still have about an hour. I'll see you then." Moon went to leave.

"Oh, and Mom."

"Yes dear?" Moon said, turning.

"We are _not_ done here."

Stars voice was icy and this worried Moon. Frowning she simply replied, "Very well dear." and hurried off.

Heading to the garden, Star began to go through everything in her head. Her best friend for years was now dead, murdered by the very enemy she failed to stop. Toffee's new powers were her fault, and by extension, so was her friends death.

Once Star reached the garden she sat underneath her favorite tree. It was an old pomegranate tree that, before earth, had been her favorite place to relax and take a break from her usual craziness. She didn't know why but she always felt calm here, able to think.

Sadly the ability to think did not help her state of mind. She blamed herself for all of it. So many deaths, all because she failed to stop Toffee. Star was near the breaking point. She wanted to scream but instead sat on the stone bench under the tree. Hugging herself she continued thinking of everything she believed could have done differently.

 _I should have objected to bringing them into this. I should have been there to help them._ _Their deaths are on my hands. It's all my fault._

Star heard flames sprout up behind her, followed by a cough. "Huh, cool. The old tree's still here."

Star, shaken from her self destructive thoughts, whirled, only to come face to face with Tom. "HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?" Etheria had the castle warded six ways to Sunday. For Tom to so easily appear before her within it's walls, well, it was impossible.

"Star, that isn't important right now. We need to talk." Tom sounded desperate, his eyes pleading.

"No Tom. Go away." Star began to walk away.

Tom gave an irritated growl. He spoke his next words softly so Star could barely hear. "I'm sorry Star, not this time." He grabbed star by the shoulders and immediately materialized within his home.

Star twisted away from him, glaring. "What do you want Tom! What is so damn important that you had to abduct me!?"

Tom just stared at her, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

"What the hell is so amusing?!" Star snapped.

"Since when do you curse?" Tom was barely keeping himself from bursting out in laughter.

Star immediately flushed and went to hit him only to have Tom sidestep her with every attempted strike.

"Sorry, sorr-OWW" Star finally found her mark and satisfied went and sat down. "Jeez Star."

"Okay, why have you brought me here? How did you get past Etheria's wards? What is a suitable punishment for kidnapping the queen?" Star asked this last question with a frown as she plopped down on his couch.

"First: I have important news for you. Second: I had a thing with Eclipsa. Its amazing the things you can learn whe-"

"A THING WITH ECLIPSA?!"

"Yeah, but she was crazy. Queen of darkness doesn't begin to cover it. I mean I'm no stranger to evil but she took it to far."

"How old are you?"

"A few thousand years. Now, as for your third question, the correct answer is no punishment at all." Tom did his best to look innocent and Star, despite her best efforts, giggled at the sight.

Tom noticed then that tears were streaming down Stars face. "Why are you crying? What's wrong Star?" Concern creased his brow.

Star went and touched her hand to her cheek. _Wet with tears._ Star was starting to worry, she thought she had been completely cried out yet the tears streamed just as fast as when she was sobbing into her mothers arms. _Will these tears ever stop?_ _Will this be my legacy? The Queen of sorrow._

Star shook herself free of those thoughts. "It's not important. Now, what do you want?"

Tom knew Star well enough to know that pressing the issue was a bad idea. So with a sigh he moved on to the topic at hand. "My spies have reported that Toffee has amassed an army numbering in the hundreds. I know that doesn't seem like much but his army consists of ancient monsters from a time when they were truly things to be feared. Star, your numbers just aren't enough. You need allies. You need _Marco."_

Star looked at Tom, mouth agape. "Since when do _you_ want Marco around me?"

"Star, look, even I can tell you fight better with him around. The two of you together can beat anything. Besides, Marco and I are cool now. You need your friends."

"Yeah, that'd be a great idea if it weren't for Toffee deciding he'll kill every friend I try to bring into this." Star muttered, her chest constricting with pain.

"Wait, who'd he kill?"

Star turned toward him, her face betraying just how broken she was. "He slaughtered the entire Pony Head Kingdom. The bastard left no survivors." Star clenched her fists. "I should have made sure he was good and dead. It's my fault they lost their lives. I failed and now innocent blood was spilled."

Tom put his hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "Star, stop it. This isn't your fault. You had no way of knowing Toffee would return or that he would attack Pony Head kingdom. Blaming yourself won't help anything. Do you understand?" Tom was worried. Star was clearly in a bad state of mind and he had no idea how to help.

Star gave a nod and, after collecting her thoughts, asked, "You have any more information?"

"Yeah. Toffee isn't just raising an army of ancient monsters, he's raising their gods, creatures of terrible power, my father included."

Star raised an eyebrow. "Your father?"

Tom looked like he was terrified to even speak of him, and he was. "Yeah. Tantibus, the Nightmare. His names rather redundant but his power is truly something to inspire both terror and awe. Mostly terror."

"So, we don't stand a chance. It really is hopeless."

"Since when do you give up Star? I thought you were stronger than this."

"I just lost one of my best friends today so forgive me if I'm a bit fragile." Star snapped.

"And you'll lose the rest of them if you don't stop this pity party and lead! Yeah, people died and it sucks. You want to blame yourself for it fine, then do something to make it right." Tom snapped back with twice the ferocity.

His voice got dangerously low low as he continued. "You think you are the only one who's lost people to that monster? The only reason that Mewni isn't bathed red in blood right now is that I've been working full time behind the scenes trying to help you. A lot of Demons lost their lives, its a hazard we all face."

Star only felt worse. "I never wanted this. I don't want to lead so many to their deaths." She put her head in her hands and started shaking. "I don't know what to do. I'm about to cave in."

Tom's face softened, his voice calmer, more soothing. "If you give up now, then every death will have been in vain. You can't afford to linger on their loss. Stand strong and fight to the end, and every death will have meaning. You said you don't know what to do, well here's the answer: _Rebel against the odds, do what Star the rebel princess does best and fight against even fate itself._ "

Star looked up at him as though for the first time. "I'll try. That's all I can promise." Then giving him a hug, she whispered, "Thank you, for everything you've done."

Releasing him she took on a more serious tone. "Okay, you said that Tantibus is you father. I need to know everything, from him to what Toffee had for breakfast tomorrow. After you finish explaining, I'd like to put in place a plan to ensure the citizens of our kingdoms survive. Can you still give teleportation marks like you did for me last year?"

Tom nodded. "Yeah, I still have full access to my powers. My fathers release didn't adversely affect them." He wasn't dumb enough to tell her that he planned on having Glossaryck put one on Marco.

"Now as for my father, he's the most powerful of the monster gods. His domain of power is as his name suggests, nightmares. It extends past that however, as he also has power over fear, using it against his enemies to turn them on each other, or merely kill themselves. Only those who can keep their fear in check have any hope of facing him. There is an upside, as he is only able to access his powers at night, tethered by the same rules as Somnium, the dream god."

Tom thought for a moment. "If we can convince Somnium to help us, we will stand a far better chance surviving the night once war hits."

They continued to talk strategy for a few hours before Star remembered she was supposed meet with the war council.

"Sorry Tom, I have to cut this short and head back before my mom launches a country wide search for me."

Tom nodded in understanding before laughing at the thought. He went up hugged the only friend he had known in four thousand years before whispering, "Remember my queen: _Rebel, rebel."_

With a smile and a nod Star vanished in the flames, on her way back home, leaving Tom alone with thoughts of another friend who had changed him for the better back five millennia ago.

Star appeared within the garden and rushed off toward the war room. Her mother was in front of the doors, pacing back and forth, when she saw Star.

"Thank heavens your alright. Star where were you?"

"Mom, I'm fine, or at least I'm not hurt. I was talking with a friend who had important information for me. Is the council still here?"

Moon shook her head. "No, they left an hour ago. They will return tomorrow though. I'll brief you on what happened but first we need to announce your coronation. Are you ready to speak to your kingdom?"

Star brought her hand to her cheek. _Still wet._ _"Fine, queen of sorrow it is."_

Drawing in a shaky breath she replied, "Yes. I'm ready to address my people."


	7. When Enemies Return

For feels, watch: Creative Types on youtube

 _Also, I have no clue w_ _hat I'm doing with chapter 8, so please bear with me here._

 _Enjoy chapter 7_ :)

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Marco landed hard on the ground, the wind ripped from his lungs. He had been trying to find new ways to use the powers Glossaryck gave him for the past month, but he kept running into the same road bumps.

Every time Marco tried to use his powers he would get too excited and lose his concentration resulting in a burst of energy that would knock him on his back. So far all he could manage without harming himself was projecting his soul and even that was difficult.

Marco had turned his back yard into a sanctuary. Using the money from his royalties, he had a circular marble platform placed in the center and a small bamboo grove surrounding it. In the two back corners of the yard he had identical waterfall fountains. He had hoped that the sanctuary would help him focus but it only did so much.

"Hey Marco, what are you doing down there." Jackie smiled down at him as she entered through the grove's stone path. "Same problem?"

Marco got up before answering. "Yeah, I can't seem to concentrate." Marco looked down at his hands. "I keep finding it harder to focus on anything anymore." He muttered under his breath.

Jackie was concerned. He kept spacing out every now and then. He was still struggling to recover from his encounter with Glossaryck. "Marco, maybe concentrating is the problem."

"What do you mean?"

Jackie sat down on the stone platform and patted a spot next to her. After Marco sat down she continued, "Okay, so you know I like to skate and I do it seemingly without thought right?"

Marco eyed her warily, "Yeah, but something like that requires thought."

"Actually I don't think at all. I listen to music while skating for the sole purpose of drowning out thought. I just let instinct take over and do what feels right."

"Really? So basically, go with my gut instead of focusing on control?"

"Yeah, for now at least. Here, take my ipod for now. I have some music on there designed to help loosen your mind." She handed the ipod to Marco before getting up to leave. "Sorry to leave so suddenly but Janna asked for my help on something. Let me know if the music helps."

"Oh, sure thing. Thanks Jackie." Marco put the earbuds in as Jackie left.

Jackie returned to Marco's house later that night and found the back yard was cast in a purple glow.

"Alright, looks like the music worked." She mused to herself as she entered the bamboo grove. What lay before her was a mixture of haunting and beautiful.

The stone platform was swathed in purple, spectral flames. Marco sitting in the center, engulfed but unharmed, tapping his fingers to the beat of the music unaware of the flames or Jackie. Every time the music would reach a crescendo the flames would raise ever higher, only to come crashing down with the music.

Jackie stared in awe as Marco's very soul seemed to dance in the form of those flames.

When the song ended, the flames blew outward and upward, before falling into Marco, who opened his eyes and smiled at Jackie. "It worked. More than I could have possibly hoped for. Thank you."

* * *

Every day Marco worked on new way to use his powers by mixing animism with auramancy, creating little creatures using his aura as the shell and using animism to fill them with his soul, creating spectral copies of himself, and learning to form a vast array of weapons out of solidified aura.

Every night he would work on his astral projection and, as a soul, travel the neighborhood, on one occasion accidentally entering his parents room and leaving, very confused.

One night, while projecting, he decided to see what Jackie was up to. She had been Hanging out with Janna a lot lately, and Marco was getting curious. When he failed to find them at Jackie's house, he decided to check Janna's.

Marco found them in Janna's room sitting around a pentagram.

"Janna, are you sure we can summon Tom like this?"

"Of course I'm partially sure. I wouldn't have called you for help if I wasn't almost certain we'd succeed." She tried to give a confident smile and failed utterly. Sighing, she relented. "Sorry Jackie, its just, I miss hanging out with Star, and I know Marco misses her and desires to throttle her for leaving like that." She gave a wry smile. "I just can't let Marco beat me to the punch."

Jackie started laughing. "I-I'm sorry Janna. I understand." She stopped laughing. "I'm mad at her too. What she did cut Marco deep. He won't admit it to me but I see it. Even if he doesn't share her feelings, she's still his best friend and she abandoned him."

Janna was silent for a moment before asking, "Hey, if Marco shared Star's feeling, despite still loving you, what would you do?"

It was at this point Marco decided eavesdropping was a bad idea and left.

The next day Marco was walking home with Jackie. "So, um, what have you and Janna been up to? Summoning the devil?"

Jackie stood stock still. "You were watching us?"

"Not intentionally. You and Janna had been hanging out a lot and I got curious. I planned on talking to you but..."

Jackie's whole face went red. "Marco, look, don't get any ideas, let's find Star and talk to her first, see how things go."

Marco just stared at her. "Jackie what are you talking about?"

"Weren't you listening to us?"

"Well, yeah but I left when Janna mentioned..." A look of realization crossed Marco's face. "Oh. Your answer was... oh."

Jackie wasn't paying attention anymore. She was staring into the distance when she asked, "Is that smoke coming from your house?"

"Don't change the subject."

Jackie grabbed Marco by the shoulders and spun him around so that he was facing the huge plume of smoke rising from the direction of his house and reaching beyond the clouds.

It took Marco a moment to register what he was seeing, and when it hit him he bolted home not waiting to see if Jackie was following. He was faintly aware of the sounds of sirens a ways behind him.

 _Faster, faster dammit._ Marco ran with everything he had. _Mom, Dad, please be okay._

When he finally reached his house Marco was horrified at the scene before him. His house was billowing flames, he could hear the puppies trapped inside howling in fear as everything around them burned.

Before him, standing in front of the house with Marco's parents trussed and on their knees, was Toffee, or, at least Marco thought it was Toffee. The body was right, as was the lawyer suit, but the eyes and beak were clearly Ludo's.

As Toffee began to walk towards Marco, he backed up shaking his head. "No, no, no, this is all wrong. Glossaryck said I had a year."

Toffee was standing right in front of Marco now, close enough to feel his breath. "Glossaryck is often wrong Marco. Now, let me make you a deal, you come with me, no fight, and your parents and beloved Jackie live..."

Marco went white with fear. "How do you know about her?"

Toffee gave a savage grin. "Why Marco, I've been watching you of course. Did you really think I wouldn't keep an eye on my biggest bargaining chip? I know about your little powers, and let me tell you now, they won't help you here."

"Miho, run, don't worry about us just r-"

Toffee closed the distance between him and Rafael, and, with one blow to the temple, Mr. Diaz crumpled. Mrs. Diaz started screaming and Marco feared the worst.

Rolling his eyes Toffee said, "Oh relax, he's only unconscious, Now back to my deal, you come with me willingly, they live. You fight me, they die, painfully, and I get you anyways. I'm offering you the chance to save them, make my offer count, ah here's Jackie now."

Marco turned to scream for her to run, only to see her in the grip of a lamia, the lower serpentine half of its body wrapped around Jackie's throat and lifting her off the ground, a gash on her forehead and arm, both bleeding profusely, though the lamia was not without injury. Jackie had clearly put up a fight as one of the lamia's eyes had been gouged out and the mouth seemed to be missing some teeth.

"Marco... run." Jackie croaked.

"No, I can't just leave you to die." Marco turned back to face Toffee. "What do you want with me?"

"A prisoner that I can use to break Stars spirit, _you._ "

"Will you let them go?"

"Of course. I have no reason to keep them longer than necessary."

Marco fell to his hands and knees. "Fine Toffee, **_I surrender."_**

Toffee's grin grew even more savage, an action Marco hadn't thought possible, and barked out an order to three other lamia. "Grab them and bring them through the portal."

As the creatures took Marco's parents and Jackie, he turned to look at Toffee, his eyes burning with a hatred so absolute, so all consuming it made Toffee flinch. "That wasn't part of the deal you bastard!"

Toffee, regaining his composure, faced Marco. "They're alive aren't they? And besides, I never said when I'd let them go. Just think of them as... insurance." With that he struck Marco rendering him unconscious.

 _I really hate lawyers._ Was Marco's last thought before the darkness enveloped him.


	8. The Underworld Siege

_Hey guy's, sorry about the month wait. I got hit with a bad case of writers block._

 _We are not nearing the end of this story. Far from it._

the hours i have to work have gotten worse. i cannot write on sundays or mondays. and only have two hours to work on Wednesdays and thursdays. again i am deeply sorry for the long wait.

Enjoy the new chapter. ;)

* * *

"So it's decided then? We talk to her, together." River was sitting on his bed next to Moon, who was currently reading.

"Yes, together." said Moon.

"I'm still against this you know. If she casts that spell," River's voice grew quiet, "we lose our daughter."

Moon put her book down, and, sighing, said, "River, we don't really have a choice. If things go the way I think they will, that spell will be Mewni's only hope. I can't cast the spell anymore, and Star is currently the only person powerful enough to cast it." Moon's voice wavered. "I don't want this either, I may be teaching our daughter the very spell that will take her life, and if that's not bad enough, I have put the weight of a kingdom on her shoulders."

River took Moon's hand and squeezed reassuringly. "Our daughter is strong, she is a Butterfly and a Johansen. The best of both. If anyone can find another way, it's her, and she's not one to break so easily. Our Star will be fine, so long as we are there for her."

"You're right. Might as well get it over with." Moon sighed. "Let's go."

They left their room in search of Star.

Star was currently in the throne room speaking with Ruberiot when Moon and River entered.

"We will finish this discussion later." Star whispered. The bard nodded and hurried off.

Star turned to face her parents, both looking solemn. "What's wrong?" Star asked, taking the initiative they wouldn't.

Before responding, Moon looked to River, who gave a small nod. "We need to talk about the Darkest spell. In the past month you've become adept at the metamorphosis, and in two days you will have your coronation and officially be queen. I can't delay this any longer."

Star's eyes widened at the mention of the Darkest spell, and a frown appeared at the mention of her coronation. "Okay, we'll talk in the garden."

Along the way Star decided to ask about something that was bothering her. "Mom, why are you really making me queen?"

The question caught Moon off guard and she stopped in her tracks. Turning to Star, she said, "I already told you d-"

Star turned on her mother. "I'm not asking for the excuse, I'm demanding the reason. I'm not stupid mom, It's obvious that there is something else behind your choice. The rushing my training, making me queen early. It's like-" Star stopped, her eyes widening as the realization sank in, "It's like you don't expect to survive." She finished in a whisper.

They were all quiet, walking only to distract themselves now. When they reached the garden Star sat under the pomegranate tree while Moon and River sat by the fountain.

When the silence became unbearable Star decided to break it. "I'm right aren't I? That's why you're so quiet. You really don't think you'll make it out of this war alive."

Moon sighed. "No, I don't. Even if I did survive I only have a few precious years left to live."

"Why?"

"It's an affect of the darkest spell. When I cast it, I was meant to die with Toffee, but I missed. Since the spell did not claim my enemies life the terms of it's casting changed. Instead of killing us it sealed the vast majority of our power away. As the caster, I suffered another affect, as punishment for my failure in it's casting, my lifespan was cut in half."

"Oh. Yet you want me to learn it? Tell me, how do I rule as queen if I kill myself casting this spell?" Star was staring at her feet as what was truly being asked of her sank in. "Did you think any of this through? Did it never occur to you to think ahead in a fight against an immortal enemy in a war your daughter was doomed to inherit? Your actions don't make any sense. You make me queen to appease the people then train me in the Butterfly family's line of magic, only to then tell me I need to learn a spell that will kill me. Are you stupid?"

Moon froze. River was about to reprimand Star when Moon spoke in a hushed tone, "I do not know what I'm doing Star. I inherited this war just as you did, the difference is I did not have my parents." Star flinched. "I'm doing the best I can."

River continued for Moon. "We hope you never have to use it, that you find another way, but when it comes down to it our duty as rulers comes first and that means the ultimate sacrifice to save the people. We are, however, confident that you can find another way."

"Shh, do you hear that?"

Star and River turned to Moon. "Hear what?" They asked in unison.

"I said shh. It sounds like something's going on at the castle entrance."

They all listened quietly and heard the alarmed voices of guards. Star stood up. "I'll go check it out."

As Star hurried toward the entrance she heard whispers of an attack on another kingdom. 'Who was attacked?' She thought. Star got her answer as she reached the entrance to find a bloodied Mr. Candle before her.

"Master Tom's under siege." Was all he could manage before collapsing, unconscious, to the ground.

Star rushed to catch his head before it hit the ground and looked to the guards. "WHAT ARE YOU YOU STANDING AROUND FOR?!" She screamed. "Help me get him to the infirmary!"

They hesitated, shifting from foot to foot. One spoke up, "But Your Highness, he came from a portal in the underworld."

Star considered her next words carefully, for not even her parents knew of her alliance with the underworld. "I do not care where he is from. I will not turn away someone who is suffering. Now, please, help me."

This, at least, seemed to have some effect on them as the guards moved to help Star lift and carry Candle to the infirmary.

Moon and River arrived at the infirmary to find their daughter fretting over what appeared to be a bloody mewman.

"Star what's going on? Who is this?" asked a concerned Moon.

"His name is Candle and he needs help." Star slowly got up and turned a pleading look at her parents. "Mom, Dad, I... I've gotta go. Please, don't try to stop me."

Moon reached out to Star. "Star, what's wrong?"

"A friend of mine is in trouble. I'll explain when I come back." Star took Marco's scissors and opened up a portal.

"Star, that leads to the underworld!" Exclaimed Moon.

"I know." Star stepped through.

* * *

Star emerged in Tom's throne room amidst a scene of chaos. Demons of all kinds were running to and fro, trying to put out fires and make emergency repairs to the doors and walls, just outside the sounds of battle could be heard and the smell of blood and death was everywhere.

Stopping a succubi, she learned Tom was just outside, in the midst of the battle. Thanking her, Star rushed out of the throne room and nearly lost her head as a demon swung his ax at a minataur.

Star ducked and crawled away, finding a vantage point and observing the bloodshed all around her. The demons were suffering heavy casualties while the ancient monsters that attacked seemed to suffer far fewer losses. The demons were demoralized and their strength was waning.

Star kept scanning the field until she found Tom up front and blasting fire down a sphinx's throat. She ran in his direction blasting any monsters that came to close. By the time she reached Tom the sphinx was already a pile of ashes and his attention was now turned to the dozen lamia that were bearing down on him.

Star narwhal blasted three of them. Tom spun around, shocked to see Star behind him. Seeing an opening one of the lamia struck at Tom and left a gash across his back.

Tom turned and incinerated the creature before falling to hid knees groaning. Star rushed to his side and looked him over, he was covered in blood, both his enemies and his own, a gash across the left side of his face and down his right arm.

Star looked up, the other lamia were coming in for the kill. She raised her wand and set up a barrier, then looked back worriedly at Tom. "How are you holding up?"

Tom groaned and stood. "I'll feel it in the morning but I'll live." He turned to her, a strange look of bewilderment, concern, anger, and relief across his face. In another circumstance it would have been comical. "Star, what the hell are you doing-"

Star gave a slight smile "In hell?" Getting more serious she said, "Candle showed up on my doorstep, half dead, saying you were under siege. So, I came to help. Obviously."

"Your insane, you know that? Your people need you."

"They can survive a day without me. It looks like you need my help more right now." Star scanned the battlefield. The other eight lamia were battering at the barrier, a group of demons were working on taking down an ogre, another group waged its own battle against goat-horned serpents while some naga tore into more demons. They were losing. Badly.

Star turned to Tom. "Is Toffee here?"

"Yeah, he keeps flying around on that damned eagle, watching the chaos." Tom spat.

"Well then, let's give him a show." Star gave him a wink, then, closing her eyes, she began to concentrate. Her heart marks began to glow and her barrier began to shift. In but a whisper she said, "lend me your fire." Tom bowed his head in understanding and, placing his hand on her shoulder, began channeling his own power into her. The barrier began to shift more violently, taking on a flaming hue of gold and red and blue and white. It began to expand, the monsters who came in contact with it burst to flames, the demons passing through into its protective walls. It continued to expand until the entirety of the battlefield was covered. When the barrier fell the land was clear of monsters, save one.

Toffee dropped from the eagle and landed in front of Star. "My, that was impressive. Bravo. Truly you have improved, but tell me, do you think it will be enough? I mean you saw what my army did, and that was without any interference from me."

Tom launched him self at Toffee. "BASTARD!"

Toffee sidestepped. "Oh prince. Still sore that I broke your fathers seal? Let it go." Toffee began to turn toward Star but stopped and, almost as an afterthought, added, "By the way, how is that hole I left in your chest? It should consume you any day now shouldn't it? Ah, oh well."

Star aimed her wand at Toffee's head. "Give me one good reason not to blow you into oblivion."

He turned a look of boredom toward her. "Aside from the fact that it wouldn't work? Oh, well, let's see. Marco would certainly suffer my retaliation." He got an amused look as Star turned white, her hands trembling.

"What are you talking about." Her voice wavered.

"What? Did you think that I would leave such an... asset on earth. He's much more useful as my hostage." Toffee made a gesture mimicking checking a watch. "Oh look at the time. I'll leave you to wallow in your newfound knowledge." He gave a savage grin. "And Star, I do hope you enjoy what few days you have left, bye."

As he stepped through a portal Star ran to Tom.

"Star, I'm sorry about Marco. Candle was watching him until-oof" Tom fell to the ground, pushed by Star.

Star knelt beside him. "Never mind that now. Let me see the wound."

"They're fine Star. I'll heal."

"Not those ones. The one in your chest." Star began to tear his shirt.

Tom smirked. "Star, what will the demons think?"

Star gave a smirk of her own. "Nothing they haven't thought befor-, oh Tom." Star stared, horrified by what she saw. "What... how...?" She tried but the question just wouldn't form. A scissor portal was opened inside his chest.

"Eh, Toffee and I had a disagreement last time he came to visit. You know how it is, he wanted my dad free and I didn't. We fought, he stabbed me with scissors and opened a partial portal. The usual." He gave a humorless chuckle.

Star's voice was tight and her face silently screamed out with her dismay. "Don't joke about this. I'm taking you to Mewni, get you looked at, officially recognize you as an ally." Star's expression changed as her determination steeled her resolve. "Then, I save Marco."


	9. Past Mistakes

_Hey everyone. Sorry for the ridiculously long wait. Now this chapter hasn't been beta read, so I'm gonna need you guys to provide some criticism. Let me know where you think the chapter needs work, and if the chapter needs redone. I am also thinking about writing a story based around the backstory I am establishing for Tom, who btdubs, is my favorite character. let me know if you want to see that in the future._

Anyway, enjoy the new chapter. (We all know its about damn time.) ;)

* * *

"My Queen, I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do." The doctor apologized before swiftly exiting the infirmary. Tom and Star were sitting on one of the beds waiting for a summons from Moon and River.

Star turned to Tom tears brimming her eyes.. "Tom I... I'm sorry, I tri-"

"Star, stop. It's okay." Tom took a shaky breath. "I have someone looking into it, okay. Right now I'm more worried about what will happen when we see your parents."

"Oh, I'm sure it'll... be fine." Star said, unconvinced. "They'll understand."

Tom burst out laughing, eventually falling off the bed. After pulling himself up he looked at Star's scandalized look, laughter still threatening to break the severity in his voice. "Really? They'll understand that their daughter secretly dated the ruler of the one dimension hated by all others, or that after Toffee's return you started having secret rendezvous with me to discuss plans? You think you'll still be able to convince them to trust me? Let alone the citizens of Mewnie." Tom shook his head. "I'll be lucky to get out of here without a rope around my neck."

"Then why did you come?"

"First, you didn't exactly give me a choice. Second, well, despite everything going against you, I plan on backing you up. Besides, you think you can convince them and I trust you."

"Aww, that's sweet."

At that moment a page appeared. "Um... Your Highness, the King and Queen will see you now."

Star nodded. "Okay, tell them I'm on my way." With a dutiful bow the page was off. Star turned to Tom. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Star nodded. "Good." Then stopping at her door turned and said grimly, "Just so you know, we don't use the gallows."

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Then what do you use?"

Her expression darkened and she replied simply. "There are a lot of things I plan on changing when I'm queen." After a few moments passed she sighed. "Oubliettes are terrible things. To be left to rot and be forgotten, to live alone in the dark to either starve or smash your own brains out so you can end the soul crushing isolation." Star shuddered. "It's a fate worse than death." She cast a sideways glance at her friend. "Knowing this risk, will you still follow me?"

Tom gave a devilish grin and an exaggerated bow. "To Hell and back, Queen Star."

Despite everything, Star chuckled. Then giving her own equally exaggerated bow, said, "Very well. Shall we go then?"

"We shall."

* * *

"LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU BASTARD!" Marco screamed at the trapdoor leading to his prison. Enchanted shackles weighed heavy on his arms. "TOFFEE!" He punched the wall, howling his frustration. Taking a breath, he tried to calm down. "Easy, Diaz. You won't get anywhere freaking out like this."

"It'd be easier if I knew where he took them." Marco sat down, trying to figure out a strategy. He sat there for hours, not realizing he fell asleep until the nightmares hit.

'A fight. A final blow. A victor. Jackie, a few years older, lying in a pool of her own blood. Marco standing over her, hand slick with the blood of his victim. A sadistic grin on his face, a face so full of hate he cannot recognize it. WrongMarco speaks, "You thought you could get rid of me? I will take her from you. I'll take all of them from you.

'Marco looks down to see the mangled bodies of his loved ones reaching out to him, grabbing him and dragging him down. "WHY MARCO?! WHY?!"

Marco awoke screaming, his face slick with sweat, his clothes drenched. His chest heaved as he struggled to control his breathing. "What. The hell. Was that" He sat there, trying to go over the nightmare's events. What disturbed him most about it was he knew that voice.

He didn't get a chance to think about it as the trap door opened and Toffee flew down. "Hello Marco. How are you enjoying your accommodations?"

"Heh, room service needs work. So does management."

"Really? I'm sorry to hear that." Toffee glanced at the chains. He grinned. "I must say I'm surprised you haven't tried attacking me. What's the matter? Performance issues?"

"Cut the crap Toffee. Are they alive?"

Toffee grinned. "Who knows? Even if I answered you wouldn't believe me."

A thought occurred to Marco, and dread flooded him. "Why the sudden visit?", he asked cautiously. "I've been here a few days and haven't had any visitors. Not even a ration delivery."

"Well Marco, I recently had myself a... vacation, in the Lucitor's dimension. My army nearly won. That is until..."

A sly grin spread on Marco's face. "Until Star showed up, right? Let me guess, she beat back your army in a big battle and saved Tom's kingdom. Right?"

"More like in mere moments. With a single spell." Toffee sighed, "I am feeling rather annoyed and need to blow off some steam." Toffee slammed his fist into Marco's face, splitting his cheek. As Toffee wound up for another blow he noticed something alarming. "Didn't I already split that cheek?" Upon closer inspection Toffee found no cut with only a couple drops of blood indicating there had been any injury whatsoever. "Interesting. Let's see how far this rabbit hole goes."

* * *

"Star, how could you?" Moon shifted her gaze from her daughter to Tom. "Do you have any idea what that monster has done?"

Tom flinched, looking deeply wounded by this reaction. Star suddenly felt a strong need to defend him. "Monster? Mom, he's been keeping Toffee's army at bay to buy us time. His kingdom was attacked for it."

"AND THOUSANDS OF OTHER KINGDOMS WERE ATTACKED BY HIM!" Moon paused for a second, trying to compose herself. "Star, how many kingdoms currently exist in this particular dimension?"

The randomness of the question caught Star off guard. "Counting Rich Pigeon's? About fifteen. Why?"

"There were over two hundred kingdoms. In all the multiple dimensions, excluding earth, there are maybe four hundred kingdoms, where there were hundreds of thousands. Tell me Star-" Moon glanced at Tom. "Better yet, demon, why don't you tell her what happened to those kingdoms, and the trillions of innocent lives they contained."

Star turned towards Tom, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else, even six feet under, than be here now. "Tom, w-what is she talking about?"

Tom gave a long, weary sigh that sounded more like a half sob. "You know how I said my dimension was the most hated of them all? It's for good reason, and it's a long story. To try and make it short, My dad led a war against the other gods, he attempted to wipe out all of their creations, and I was his right hand. I... I committed unspeakable atrocities in my fathers name. I slaughtered men, women, and... children. Countless numbers of children. It wasn't until, certain events happened, that I became disgusted by my father's actions and my own. I turned against my father and after the war, the remaining gods sealed almost all of my power and I was was tasked with keeping father sealed."

For a moment Star looked horrified by what she heard, but she turned to Tom with what she hoped was an encouraging look. "But you did the right thing in the end. You're trying to make up for it, you're dying because of it."

For a moment, the look on Tom's face spoke of an unwavering gratitude, before returning to the remorseful look of regret. "Star, that... that doesn't change what I've done. I am responsible for so much sufferi-"

Star slapped Tom across the face. "Stop the pity party."

Tom held his hand to his cheek. "Ow, Star, what the hell?"

"You want to blame yourself? Fine. Then do something to make it right." Star gave him a hug, ignoring her parents protests. "You're already on the right track."

"Star." Was all Tom could say before giving in to the hug.

Turning toward her parents, Star made a decision. "You made me Queen. I will be officially announcing our alliance with the Lucitor kingdom within the next couple hours. I trust Tom with my life, I'd trust him with Marco's life, and I'd trust him with your lives. If my word is not good enough for the two of you, then tough. After the announcement, Tom and I are heading out to find Marco."

Moon's eye's narrowed. "We can't stop you anymore, but I strongly advise against this alliance. Now why do you plan on Finding Marco? Where is he?"

"Currently being held prisoner by Toffee."


End file.
